officialsurvival404fandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
How to Play ﻿Survival 404 may seem a little daunting at first, but it is really quite simple. I'll begin with an overview of the tools. Drag Tool The drag tool is the same as any other drag tool you can find on ROBLOX. It moves unlocked bricks across the map, and lets you rotate and tilt them. Forage Tool The forage tool is a bit more complicated. This tool allows you to obtain materials from the map that respawn every few minutes. To use the forage tool, equip it and walk up to the item you wish to forage. Then, simply click on the item. The larger the item, the longer it will take to forage. Foraged items go into the Backpack, which will be explained later. Remember that not all items on the map are obtained via the forage tool. Finally, if you are foraging something you do not want to forage, use the hotkey X in order to cancel the forage. Backpack Tool The backpack tool is fairly simple. If anything is in your backpack, you will be able to see it by simply equipping the tool. You will see the items listed along the left side of your screen. In order to get an item out of your backpack, click on it in the list. A "ghost" form of the item will appear at your mouse (if it is near enough to your character). Click to place the item. Use the hotkey E in order to dump all of the items at your mouse (again, if it is near enough to your character.) Eat/Drink Tool This tool is nearly self-explanatory. It allows you to eat food and drink liquids. The eat/drink tool can be used on any food item, foraged or unforaged. Simply walk up to the food, and click on it to eat. You will notice that if you hover your mouse over the item, the GUI at the bottom left will show you what stats it restores/damages. This GUI also shows, by the number of apples, how many portions there are in that food item. Craft Tool The most complicated of the tools. This one will take a bit of explanation, so get a snack or something. This tool is the tool needed to make items. Without it, you would need to build your entire civilization with only a drag tool! Selecting Items To select items, they must first be foraged, and then placed from within the Backpack. Walk up to the item, and click on it to add it to your ingredient list. Deselecting Items To clear your ingredient list, click the "Clear Ingredients" button. This will reset your ingredient list to empty. Creating Items* To create items you can get out a few items from your backback, and select the ones you wish to combine. Then you just press 'Create Item'! If the recipe is correct, a new item will be added into your inventory. If not, try different recipes or ask people in-game! Creating Tools* Tools go into your inventory (the row of items along the bottom of the screen). To create a tool, select the items you wish to combine, and press the 'Create Tool' button. If you got the combination correct, then you will receive a tool in your inventory. **There may be more than one possible outcome for a combination of ingredients. Beginner's Tips Keep an eye on Thirst, Hunger, and Health Thirst and Hunger are basics of survival, so always keep an eye on them. If either hunger, thirst or health reach zero, you will die(you surely don't want that, do you?)To replenish your health/hunger/thirst bars, use the eat/drink tool, which was explained previously. But do NOT ever drink water out of a well or a pond if you have low health. You should try to use berries or easter eggs. You need to do this because water kills you slowly as you drink it. It removes health. One of the reasons less raiders now play is because of weather and water. If they are on a ship and need water, they would die because of a storm. The first thing to do when you enter the game, is to, of course, make a boat and get the blox off the island you're on. If you spawn on Hemp Island, pick up four or five Hemp Stalks. Your best choice of an island to settle on is probably one with minerals. You will need to create a pickaxe in order to mine any ore more valuable than copper. To start a farm, select any Foliage and process it in order to create compost. Then, put any plants on that compost and process the two items together to plant. Here are some tips: *Make weapons fast! There are thieves and raiders everywhere! *Stock up on Iron and Steel. *Always have a Forge around. *Always have Hemp Stalks with you. *Never kill anyone who isn't a threat. Chances are, they'll come back to help you later.﻿ *Read the chat! Watch for people with good weapons such as arbalests or blunderbusses! They may pretend to be your friend but then kill you. *After you have learned all of those, the game will seem a lot easier to you and surviving against nature will be no problem for you. Then, you are ready for the next step. Frederikam's How to Achieve Control of The Map guide proves itself useful but if you have experience with strategy games or if you want to create your own strategy you probably won't need it. Category:Tutorials Category:Begginer Pages